Faith in You
by Illusion's Shadow
Summary: [Set After Armada, Enters Energon.] Alexis is shaken and depressed after the Autobots have left Earth. A computer problem turns into something that may change her future.. PG for violence.
1. The Warning

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Transformers Armada. Period.

I'm actually doing a Tf fic for once! I've always been wanting to write one, but I haven't been able to thanks to my Sonic fic I like as much as my Tf fiction I'm going to create… oi… if only I could finish my sonic fiction… eh, I'm ranting, again. I'm hoping it turns out the way I would want it, be it that I get flamed, or cheered for it. –**Shrug-**.

**Setting**: End of Armada.

**Time**: After the end of Armada, two months after the Transformers' departure from Earth back to Cybertron.

Faith in You

**[Earth]**

"Aw, man, that's a bummer." Mumbled Carlos, when Rad told him previously of having to do his chores. The Chicano merely passed a sigh out of boredom; just standing on Rad's porch in front of his home doorway didn't help much to subdue his absolute monotony. However, an idea came to light. Brightly looking to his ever-vigilant friend, Carlos suggested a thought.

"Hey, why don't I help you get it done faster?"

Rad, who seemed busy for a moment with the doorway open, heard what his buddy had to say. Well, that can't be a bad idea…

"Sure. Come on in and make yourself at home… for a moment. Then you can help me with the trash that's kind of… accumulated. Heh, mom and dad have been busy lately, so I thought I'd help them out when they're not home."

It was so thoroughly boring, having nothing else to do. Their best friends, the minicons, had left with the Transformers back to Cybertron. Knowing that there was peace was good, but … it just didn't go very well with Carlos… and especially, Alexis. She hadn't been fairing well. Not after the event that rocked the foundation to her heart.

"Ya know… we could invite Alexis over and-"

"Don't think about it, Carlos," Interrupted Rad. "She's kind of depressed. I've tried to help her, but it doesn't help much to talk about it, or try to forget it. Nothing seems to work. It's as if she was very attached to Starscream."

"Dude, I don't know how and why girls and women work like that. I mean, yeah, we were pretty upset when Starscream died, but don't you think she's pushing it too far with the whole depression stuff?"

"No. It's common… from what I hear from dad, when you lose a loved one; you tend to feel… uh… well, like, having a piece of yourself missing. Yeah, that's it."

"You sure? I've lost a lot of pets and I loved them all, but I don't feel like I'm missing anything."

Rad made a face at Carlos, carrying a box load of junky items. While they were discussing their female friend's condition, they also happened to be listened in on by none other than Alexis. From a distance, she seemed hurt by what Carlos was even saying. How could she even think of coming over to Rad's house, especially at the wrong time?

"No, not like _that_," He seemed confused for a moment, but continued on. "I mean, when you really love someone. You're attached to her/him/it, and you just won't let go... No matter what. It's like my grandfather. I liked him and my grandmother so much; I wished they would never go away. Time is never fair…" He sighed at the end of his sentence.

"Uh, dude, don't look now," Carlos nervously pointed out as Alexis approached the box-filled boys; disappointed and saddened to overhear what just happened to be a gossip. "Err… Hey Alexis. What's up?"

"What's up? … what's up?? I'll tell you what's up!" She got really defensive of herself. Just hearing what he said made her absolutely mad and infuriated. Never mess with a woman and her inner workings of her mind and matters… "What's up with you complaining about me? I heard your talk. So, don't worm your way out of it."

"Hey, whoa. I did mean to, Alexis. Sheesh, chill out! I'm just worried about you, that's all. I mean, uh… well, you being depressed and all, it kind of makes us worried."

"Nice to know someone even cares," She added a sour attitude, but gradually she let go of her anger. They were just talking about her, so why even bother getting angry, to spook them out of conversing about her behavior? Or press them to gossip more of her attitude? She didn't know what to even do at this moment. "Wait. Guys. Sorry, I'm just concerned you guys were dissing me. That's all. I came by to cheer up a bit. It's not helping, but I'm trying to… at least."

_What a relief_, Carlos thought. _I thought she was going to murder me for it…_

"I'm glad you came by, want to help out?" Rad asked, turning the conversation around in a different direction.

"Well, okay. I don't mind. What are you guys doing, anyway?" Alexis inquired wearily at the sight of the boys carrying boxes around to the front of the curb.

"Eh, Rad asked me to help with chores, so I did."

"Carlos… you lent your help because you gave the idea," He gave Carlos another face. "The idea to go out to the skate park afterwards."

Carlos made his own embarrassed face, with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh… I see. Well, you two can go have fun after we're done. I'm going to be heading back home… my computer's got this weird bug on it just recently, nothing serious, but I've got to erase it."

"Hey, sounds good to me. Head towards the back of the kitchen, you can't miss the boxes, then."

"Alright."

The two boys finished placing the cardboard boxes down to the curb. Only a few more to go for now, but with Alexis' help, things sure would be a lot easier for them. Usually, though, Alexis doesn't get viruses on her computer, unless someone planted it there on purpose. Rad shrugged it off, figuring it might have originated from e-mail online, while Carlos didn't think a thing about it.

**[Evening]**

Alexis opened the door to her mother's home. It was pretty much quiet except for the fact that the dog was barking insanely to where, if she had gone to sleep, she would have thrown a shoe at it. Pacing herself, she opened the backyard doorway open for the little terrier her mom got a year ago. Alexis doesn't mind dogs, as long as they don't go into her room and tear a shoe up or two.

After shutting the door, she heads down the hallway. Pictures of many people hung on the white walls. Pictures when she was little, of her entire family together, her mother and father, them individually, and her cousins and relatives, Alexis couldn't remember when she saw them last. She gave a smile to her dad and mom's picture. However, the frown appeared and turning away in an instant, she vanished into the dim-lighted portion of her room where her laptop lay on a wooden furbished desk. Losing her father when she was little was painful for her heart, just like she lost the one she truly cared for the most on Cybertron.

The little green stone pendant, the one she had as a good luck charm, laid next to the computer. Even with the light dimmed, it still glittered, like a star would shine so brightly in the dark night skies. Taking a seat at the desk, the laptop opened as she pulled the screen away from the keyboards, and began to hook up connections within the back. Once finished, she switched it on. 

_Right… gotta work on that bug that's been nagging at my computer… but, I wonder. Why would I have a bug? I have the latest anti-virus software with the highest quality, yet, this one got though_, Alexis pondered.

The screen lit up. It had a username and a password port within a small box.

She types in the Username. [Nightfire]

The password. [1093SN78]

Bingo. She had her password memorized from day one. Now, to search out that bug that's been bothering her computer's normal system operations. Alexis thought it was nothing, so she attempted to use the anti-virus software, but it detected no viruses or bugs anywhere on the hard drive. Not even her floppy or CD drive, which were separate.

"I'll try again, this time. It always seems to come back when I'm on. I'm going to catch it and identify the bug, then delete it."

Alexis looked pretty determined to seek out the problem.

Double clicking on the icon she used for the anti-virus software, she clicked on 'SEARCH DRIVES', and a process began. It sifted files and every contained data that was stored in the programs, and the computer itself. Well, so far… it's been ten seconds and almost a third of her memory has been checked. This was frustrating. Why isn't it showing up?

Something on the desktop caught her attention on the screen. Something, at the side that was showing up in the space background she chose was moving. One of the stars was shifting to a different spot on the screen! Alexis minimized the software down into the taskbar, and watched the moving star. Her screen wasn't supposed to do that… or was it that late that she was getting drowsy?

Curiously, she chased the moving object down with her pointer and clicked on it. Whatever it did, it opened a plain window. It was nameless at the title bar. At the bottom, it appeared to be some sort of chat-like device, but… why? And what sort of virus would open a software if this was the bug that was attacking her computer?

A screen name appeared with dialog, and she read it. 

**_Xyrodawn_**: _Alexis…_

Surprised, she moved the pointer into the text box, and typed in a few words. Getting mad to think that one of the boys might be pulling a prank on her, since there are computers at the library. And they do have access to chat software.

**Nightfire**: Carlos? Rad? If it's either one of you, I'm soooo going to KILL the both of you for scaring me!

A response.

**_Xyrodawn_**: I am neither.

**Nightfire**: Then… who are you?

**_Xyrodawn_**: Help me… please, I beg of you.

Alexis backed away from the computer for a moment, scared shit that this person or thing knows her name, and even probably hacked into her computer systems.

**_Xyrodawn_**: I won't hurt you. I promise.

**Nightfire**: …Help you? Who are you?

**_Xyrodawn_**: My name is of no importance. You're in danger of being eliminated, flee while you can… that is how you can help me.

"Flee while I can? And what _danger_?!? This isn't making any sense!"

Alexis shouted in confusion, throwing herself away from the computer in confusion and fear. The user responded again, as if it knew how she was feeling. …but, that's impossible!

**_Xyrodawn_**: I will not let harm come to you. You're the reason I'm trying to save you. Flee while you can. There will be someone willing enough to protect your life. Trust her.

"I… huh? Wait a minute, can you hear me from here?"

Immediately, a response appeared on the computer screen again.

**_Xyrodawn_**: Yes.

"Oh… my _god_. I'm going nuts. I have finally gone wacko. I'm talking to myself, Alexis. You're imagining it! I've just got to be! The next thing I know, I'll be going to the loony bin for sure."

**_Xyrodawn_**: Unfortunately, you're not going crazy, Alexis.

"H-how do you know my name…?" She shakily questioned, hiding behind the side of her bed. However, she cautiously came out from her hiding spot and slowly sat down back to her chair again, shaking like she's been totally spooked by the entire thing.

**_Xyrodawn_**: We've met before…

"Met… before? You won't even tell me who you are, yet you're saying we met before?! I…I-I-I don't believe you!"

She accused the stranger on the computer of lying, however… if this is true, then…

**_Xyrodawn_**: Alexis. I will see you again, soon… but not here.

"Hot Shot? Optimus? Red Alert? Blurr? Hoist? For god's sake, Cyclonus? Who are you?!?!?" Alexis demanded. She got sick at the thought of it being Megatron, and he's dead… but… wait a darn second… no… it can't be. 

**_Xyrodawn_**: I wish I could say. It would be too easy for me to tell you so much, but, then again… I even wish I could see you.

How this even occurred was beyond her control or thoughts, because when she thought of Starscream, the only one who even cared enough about her, she let her emotions run wild and with that, she fell to her desk and cried as hard as she could. Just gone from being depressed to extremely upset in an hour was sure surprising.

"Starscream… don't leave me again…"

**_Xyrodawn_**: Don't cry… please…

"No, I'm the one who should be saying please, don't leave me…. Don't you dare leave me… I don't know what I would do without you… you're like…"

**_Xyrodawn_**: I'm sorry Alexis… I will see you soon… farewell, …friend.

"Wait! ….Why do you want me to flee? What am I in danger of? Tell me… please, just don't leave me like this… and who's going to protect me?" She remembered the part about someone willing to protect her life.

**_Xyrodawn_**: It will not happen now. Not in the past, but in your _future_… I must go. She will see you in the future, as well.

It was very hard for her, to even discover that this was Starscream talking to her on the computer. Warning Alexis of imminent future danger? Could he see what was going to happen? The confused girl didn't know. She had to let him go… for now. Her cheeks were tear-soaked, and if anyone took a good look at her, they'd say she'd probably look a little on the sickly side.

"A-alright, then… S-s-starscream…"

She cared enough to let him go, even as she did put her hand to the screen, trying to let him know she cares.

**_Xyrodawn_**: I feel your pain, your sorrows, joy, and happiness. Thank you, Alexis… Thank you.

The window containing the entire text messaging closed in an instant, and the star that had moved had gone back where it was originally. Removing her hand from the screen, she covered her face with her hands, weeping silently as her mother watched her from behind… without Alexis knowing.

"I promise to remember. I'll remember what you said to me."

"Alexis, sweetheart, are you alright? I saw you talking to the screen."

She whirled around to see a confused mother standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

"Mother! I… I wasn't doing anything, uh, um…"

"Huh… I didn't see anything on that screen while you were talking to it for the past half-hour."

"What?…" She stared at her mother in total disbelief. Her mother saw _nothing_ on the screen?! That's… impossible! There was something on the screen! She was talking to Starscream a few moments ago, but he had to leave…

"Dear, I think you have a fever. Lay down for a while and rest up, I'll go get some medicine from the cupboard."

Worried sick about her child's recent behavior streak, she didn't hurry as much as she wanted to, but because she felt that this whole robots and outer space and a planetary-sized planet-eating robot thing was getting to her head quite a bit. Well, it was a scare for her child to be missing for a few weeks. Alexis had come back from her outer space trip shaken, but not down… until recently, when she started to suffer from depression. Why would such a lovely young girl suffer from this? Is it because of this Starscream she was murmuring about earlier?

"Oh, goodness me, Alexis… Sometimes I think you're in pain from the loss of your father when you aren't yourself."

Her mother whispers to herself, as she retrieves the medicine and returns to her daughter's room.


	2. Delusional Feelings

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter. But… on one OC of mine…

Surprising. I didn't expect to do some good… Even though I do feel bad for even not finishing my Sonic story. Oh well… I can get back to that later… that is, if I'm not killed for it. O.o; Oh yes, I always have trouble with tense use (to those who see the tense problem), even in my StH story… -_- one tense to the next tense, I am always a great writer, I always didn't have correct tense usage, even if I am a graduating senior (12th grader) this year… argh! But, you all can understand what I'm saying/doing, right? (This is sort of like a, um, re-write of Energon.)

**Setting**: Post-Armada, Pre-Energon.

**Time**: Three months, two weeks after Autobots' departure, one month, two weeks after computer encounter.

Faith in You 

**[Mercy Kai Local Hospital]**

Lying there wasn't the best idea she had in mind, and the condition that bore down on her really worsened after a while. It took some time, but the doctors couldn't do much but attempt to give her the latest antibiotics to reduce the virus' effects. Whatever it was that plagued her a month ago, it came back worse than ever. Doctor Hughes considered it to be a new strain of a flu virus, resisting the antibodies that are able to kill the original virus. However, she was fighting it. 

Or, at least trying to.

"I'm afraid I can't do anymore help for her, Miss. Your daughter's in a bad condition, and it's doing nothing but attacking her lungs and most specifically causing a high-point fever I've never seen viruses do before," He stated.

"Please, but do tell me she's going to be alright…"

"I cannot say. It'll be up to her if she wants to fight it. We've tried everything best for Alexis."

Both the doctor and Alexis' mother were talking while taking a slow walk down the hallway to the sickly girl's room where she stayed by herself. This flu might be contagious, and it could be a disaster, but where did this come from? It's not like any he's seen before.

"I want to ask you something," States Fiona, the mother.

"Yes?"

"You said my little girl has a fever… well, could she hallucinate from it? Is it feasible that… she's suffering from it? Because…"

Her facial features twisted into what looked like semi-embarrassed and semi-reluctant to even say this, even in front of a doctor.

"I came home early, and I heard her yelling. What she was yelling at…"

Fiona made sure the doctor was listening. "Go on…" He simply articulated to make sure he was giving his proper attention.

"It surprised me. Alexis was yelling at her computer screen. And what was odd … there was nothing but the background and icons. There wasn't any chat box upon the desktop. I worry that she might be tormented by depression as well. She's been showing heavy signs of it when she returned home from some so-called space trip."

"Huh… well, it is true. People can hallucinate when they're in their fevered state. They may see things that aren't there, or hear voices that don't exist. The latest temperature I've seen so far from her was 105.3 degrees. If it goes any higher than 106, which I am making sure it will not, her brain cells will begin to fry."

"Fry? …"

"I'm sorry… We are able to keep the temperature down, but who knows how long this fever will last. Her blood pressure has dropped some, she's lost some weight, and worst of it is that she won't eat properly… or just won't eat at all. I can't figure out why…. Maybe it does have connections with her depression. I'll consult a therapist."

"Oh, please do… I can't think of what will happen to her if she doesn't make it…"

Fiona holds back her tears, as a sign of vexed behavior; she puts a mask over her mouth, and gloves on once she reaches the room where her child lies, out of safety precautions. Dr. Hughes waited outside of the room, trusting that she'll return some confidence to her ill child. 

Just looking at her…

It made Fiona want to cry and hug her little Lexy. That's what she used to call her when she was nothing more than a toddler. Her little Lexy… Always helpful, cheerful, and a bundle of joy. A pain in the butt to watch after, but still…

Seeing her this way didn't bring those memories back for nothing. They reminded her of how much she cares for her child, and work doesn't matter to her, especially if it's the Emergency Family Leave Act that was passed years ago to allow her up to six weeks to care and tend for Alexis. Her skin looked paler than before, and what she heard, she hasn't eaten very much. It was horrible enough to see her attached to several machines to keep track of her heart rate, blood pressure, and a few other miscellaneous ones.

"Dear little Lexy," Her mother started. "Please, I know you can hear me… what would I do without you around to brighten my hopes and dreams? You're my world, my universe…"

"And don't forget… we're also here to support her," Came an additional voice.

"Hey Alexis… don't give up. We're here to see you!" Piped Carlos, who was beside Rad in the doorway.

The boys have been visiting quite often to see how their best friend was doing. After all, they could never do such a thing as to not visit at least five times a week for several hours. It seemed like she was dying away every day they tried to cheer her up. Unfortunately, it didn't work as much as they hoped. There wasn't any response from her at all, just the breath she drew in and exhaled with each moment that passed by. Rad grimaced for a moment. Alexis didn't even say a thing, not even to her own mother. 

Was she really this ill?

**[Cybertron]**

Everything that happened on earth didn't affect the way that the Autobots worked, even after Megatron and Unicron vanished into thin air within the vast parts of space. The battles that raged across the planet's surface ceased with the time the war ended. It was a normal, rebuilding kind of day for the Autobots and the Decepticons, with the minicon faction helping out greatly. However, the bitterness left behind never ceased to stop between the red and purple-insignia factions. Over in the northern hemisphere, Jetfire and Hot Shot had taken into consideration that there may be stubborn fighters remaining behind, both autobot and decepticon, but now wasn't the time to deal with it.

For some odd reason, the minicon Alexis had been, and still is, friends with, Sureshock… mysteriously went offline. It happened during a typical day…

Sideswipe looked over the area, while tending to some work to be done. He was watching the minicons in the area, when he thought he had heard the binary-like voices of the minicons going off. Several of them had crowded around Sureshock, flocking to the spot almost immediately like those funny pink birds with stick legs, whom had fallen to the ground without a trace of injury or provocation. It had also appeared to move a little. Alarmed by the sight, Sideswipe hurried down to the lower deck level and almost ran into the crowd of minicons surrounding their fallen friend.

"Huh?… What's the matter, Sureshock? You okay, little guy?"

It seemed he struggled to get up. Highwire and Grindor came to the aid of their friend and helped him up as support. Neither did Sureshock bother to look up.. it was as if he was even too weak to try to speak to Sideswipe.

_"Hey, bro… I think there's something wrong here,"_ The blue car robot comm'ed his 'brother', Hot Shot.

_"Huh… you don't say? Well, go on ahead."_ The voice of Hot Shot fuzzed to his communications device.

_"Sureshock's fallen and I can't explain how."_

_"Whaaat? Hmm… Hold up for a moment. I'll be down there, ASAP."_ His tone sounded astonished.

"Well, um… here, hand him to me, and I'll spot if good ol' Red can see to it that he'll be completely fine."

The car bot extended his hand downward, the two-helper minicons tugging their friend to his hand, and laid him down, as Hot Shot suddenly sprang into the room. 'Swiper turned his head at Hot Shot, when he got up and shows him Sureshock, who seemed to be in some kind of pain of some sort.

"Take him to Red Alert. He'll know what to do. I'll take over from here."

"You got it!"

"Hey Red, you've got company. Looks like Sureshock's in pain, and don't ask me how. Sideswipe doesn't know, either."

"Roger, Hot Shot."

**[Medical Ward – Sector 46]**

"Hey Red… uh, here he is… though I'm not quiet sure what's up with him. He was doing okay the last time I checked."

The bot handed over the pained minicon over to their most trusted scientist and medical expert, Red Alert. He hasn't changed much, aside from the fact he does miss the childre's company from time to time, with the minicon reminding him of those occasions on Earth. Passing what seems to be a sigh, Red takes Sureshock and examines him thoroughly.

"Sureshock… can you speak to me?"

Sure enough, the minicon started talking his binary code-like language.

"That's a good sign. You're still online."

But, just as Red spoke, sureshock's optics began to glow for a second.

"Alexis…" 

"Hmm?" Red Alert noticed the minicon say her name right away. How strange, he guesses it is because that maybe he must miss his friend, and probably short-circuited a wire or two while working. It did concern him, though. It was strange of Sureshock to mention the human girl.

_The three minicons contain no sort of communication with the children, however… this might be one of those instances something might be up_, Red kept to himself.

**[Earth – U.S., AZ, Hospital]**

**[Night]**

"I see everyone…"

"See who, dear?"

"The Autobots. I see everyone, I'm so glad… I even see Starscream! He's there!"

The room's primary nurse, just looks at Alexis with a concerning expression. Her fever refused to give up. And now with the idea she may be hallucinating isn't a surprise to the nurse. She's seen elderly and mid-aged patients with that kind of feeling they're going insane, but not from a child.

"Autobots? Starscream?" Questions the nurse.

"Yeah… they're my friends. They were here to save the Earth from the Decepticons… then we went to Cybertron and saved it from Unicron…"

"Um, pardon me child, but I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's alright… they weren't meant to be told about…"

Alexis seemingly swooned like a mad child, smiling as if she's gone into a crazy state of mind, but there was something wrong. Indefinitely, she had to be imagining everything up until a certain poi-…

…………

…

…

… "Alexis?"

**Time**: Energon.

**Setting**: Ten years after the incident.

**[Office, Washington D.C.]**

"Alexis. Are you alright? You're dozing off, and now you're mumbling…" 

"Huh?"

The woman snaps from her slight delusion-like dream, grasping her head as if she was stressed far enough from the paperwork adorning her desk area.

"The office work, the meetings, they must be really getting on your nerves. Go take a break, you need it,"

There's an office assistant standing next to her desk, and what seems to be a spacious room with specific items, bookshelves, teal carpeting, and a royally exhausted representative attempting to lie down for a little snooze under the pressure of work. Alexis, now ten years older

"That's… fine… I'm okay, if you're wondering."

The worker nods, and heads to the desk to save what was left of her scattered papers.

"Ah, I'll handle your papers. Looks like you've left quiet a mess… didn't you get a good night's sleep last night, Ms. Alexis?"

"No, I didn't, Kaylee, but thanks for the offer of sorting my documents out. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Okay, then."

Alexis waved a hand for a moment, and leaves the office, to a hallway corridor. Being a representative was quiet hard work, especially if it dealt with the Autobots and the Earth in agreement. This was twice now that she had the awful occurrence of those delusional dreams this week. Sure, she was sick then, but why is it coming back at her now? What was it that's so important for her to remember it? Her mother told her it was nothing more than hallucinations while she had fallen ill from a new strain of the flu virus. Luckily, she survived it.

_I must be that tired, or it's just me_, Sighs Alexis to her own self.

I mean, mom told me they were nothing more than delirious outbursts of memories. The doc prescribed me medication, and it worked… but why am I being bothered by something that is not worth mentioning?

She could not figure out why. Maybe she should go see the shrink again, or… maybe not. Confiding in Carlos or Rad, heavens not Carlos, would probably end up with the same thing they have been saying for the last two years. _'I think you need to see a psychiatrist, or a shrink, as I say.'_ He never seems to give up his way of being funny… even if it meant bad jokes.

_I never thought of it_, Alexis has an idea that shows up when she thought of the event. _I'll go see if I can talk to Optimus if he has the time._


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

Wow… gee, thanks for the offer, but I think I should have known better with my tense usage. I am getting the hang of it, but not quite. And by the way, thanks for the reviews. Don't worry if I put chapters out slow. ;)

_Faith in You_

**[Ocean City Gateway Bridge]**

This happens to be her tenth visit to the gigantic ocean-based Autobot city in a span of probably two months or more, and sitting in a car with a view to the ocean on both sides made her feel like she was dreaming… again. What concerns her the most was nothing but two major thoughts: The recent endangerment of human lives due to unknown attacks made by unidentified transformers, and… her mysterious images from the past. Both were sure to be spoken about with the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime.

Though… Alexis had doubts about her second discussion topic.

"I don't think he'd take me seriously that much, but it's worth a try." Alexis mentions to herself, looking out the left window to the midnight black car she is riding in as of now. It wouldn't be long, soon, before the car would stop to her destination as soon as possible.

Her meeting with the Autobots had to come first, since the attack alarmed the American government, and other governments like Australia and China. The base itself took damage, but the human civilians' safety became of high priority and the assembly's importance of reminder of innocents populating the area had to be done. Alexis didn't feel the same with the government's decision of a lecture, but she'll keep it short and sweet for them.

At the entrance stood a guard robot, well, Alexis knew him pretty well. He definitely has the Decepticon symbol with him, but unfortunately he seems to be arguing with another bot, preferably an Autobot that goes by the name of Ironhide. Looks like these two weren't getting along any better than the treaty with the Earth. The car stops slowly, as she opens the door to the quarreling transformers. She can hear them so loud and clear, it annoys her for a moment. Sort of reminds her of those times when Bradley and Carlos would argue over something very stupid.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such an idiot, then maybe I can start trusting you," Comments Demolishor.

"An idiot? Who're you calling an idiot, decepti-doofus?" Ironhide shot back, really getting the urgent feeling to go one on one with the tank decepticon.

"Ahem, gentlemen!"

"A-huh?" Startling their 'conversation' to a stop, both of the bots look directly over to an annoyed human woman. Especially if this woman happens to be the representative, and a very good friend of the Autobots as well from back then.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but it seems quite clearly you two can't get along."

"Alexis, ma'am. Good to see you today."

"Yes, Demolishor, but I wasn't referring to the introduction. You two need to calm down and stop fighting. There's no war today. There will probably never be one again. … Ironhide, right? You're the new recruit. Hmm. I was expecting you to be more like a self-controlled soldier rather than a fussy three-year old human child."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Resent it all you like, but it's the truth. …Unless… you think you can behave for a while at the summit," Daring Ironhide to act like a competent robot, rather than a hot-headed child.

"You're on!"

"I wasn't really saying that I dare you, but whatever."

Alexis turns away, letting her driver know to pick her up later on during the day at a specified time. Huh, sometimes she thinks the Autobots and the Decepticons still can't get along, particularly if there had been recent attacks as well on other bases… the mars and moon base were attacked. There were a significant number of losses, mostly transformer but the Energon deposits were raided completely by the attackers. Why on earth would they want the Energon, anyway?

**[Conference Meeting]**

"As you know…," She introduced the statement. Alexis stands behind a monitor showing the earth and Autobot symbol, and a raised platform to which she could speak with everyone attending to the meeting at once.

"The governments around the world are wondering how you didn't evacuate the civilians before the attack began. On that note, there we numerous scientists and personnel within this very fortification. The fear for their lives had been indefinitely noticed immediately."

Hot Shot, who had been standing there while waiting for Alexis' statement to be over, was about to speak before a young man's voice shouts at her directly, sounding as if he wasn't just angry enough at what the governments were saying about this.

"Hey! You can't blame them for this, it's not their fault they didn't detect the incoming attack!" _I did! I didn't warn everyone in time, though_… Kicker thought to himself.

"Kicker. I am saying this on the behalf of the worldwide governments. Don't go blaming me for it as if I were complaining myself," Alexis retorted with a calm tone, showing she was not going to tolerate an interruption.

"Neither was I finished. The President wants to know who this attacking force is. Where did they come from? Why are they here?"

"They're after the Energon."

Optimus Prime stands where he had arrived, nearly missing out on everything due to some technical problems, Jetfire overlooked it for him while he had rushed to the meeting. It wasn't like him, but there's always a first for things like that.

"Well, I had initially thought of that reason, Optimus, as it was reported with the Mars and Moon base."

"Yes, who these attackers are, they are definitely transformers. On whose side they're on, I'm not sure. They didn't carry the Decepticon or Autobot insignia. However, I will take the responsibility, along with my men, to make sure that before an attack occurs again, we will evacuate the civilians off of the premises."

"I'll file the report immediately, and thank you for the time being…" She finishes. Everyone, including Kicker, left immediately. He wasn't as angry as he was before, but he was still a little pissed. Ironhide didn't bother to show up. When the platform she stands on lowers to the ground completely, Alexis steps off of the stand.

Oh… I almost forgot… 

"Optimus?"

"Hmm? Yes, Alexis?"

"I need a moment with you. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." She has a bit of an urgent tone of voice, though he did recognize it right away.

"Is something bothering you?"

She sat down for a moment in a steel-based chair nearby, forcing herself to compose herself for a semi-lengthy discussion. Whether or not he'd take her seriously would be up to Optimus.

"Yes, …lately, I've been having these …weird dreams."

Alexis looks a little upset…

"I'll try to understand what you're saying, Alexis, so don't worry about it."

"Thanks, but anyway, I meant to say I had visions, actually. Of the past, it was a short while after the Autobots left the Earth. My mother said I had been sickly back then after they left. My fever had been really high. One day, I went to go visit Carlos and Rad, and I overheard them talking about my depression problem and me. I scolded them for it after eavesdropping on accident, but I forgave them anyway. It was after that when the oddest thing happens. I'm using my computer, trying to wipe out a virus that had been on my old laptop. I couldn't find it at first, but it came to me instead,"

"Sideways? …"

"No, it wasn't Sideways,"

"Ah, I see then, go on."

"But then, the virus started up a chat box. I can barely remember the screen name, but I think it was **Xyrodawn**. I hadn't any clue, but that person wanted me to flee from a danger. And even trust in a female transformer… are there really female transformers?"

"Um… Yes, but only a few. They're on Cybertron, though. Nobody's seen one since the war ended, though."

"Oh… well, the individual wanted me to trust this female who would willingly protect me… still I wasn't sure why I should trust that bit of information. I directly noticed I could 'talk' to the computer screen, and it would know it. All this time, the puzzle was being put together… that was… Starscream, on my computer, as some ghastly free-floating ghost trying to contact me."

"…Starscream?" Optimus did look very surprised for a while. How could he have been alive back then as a ghost? Starscream disintegrated while trying to give everything he got at Unicron with his null ray cannons. Maybe… there was a reason he became a ghost. Though, Alexis did say she had been sick with a fever.

"Yes, my mother thought I was hallucinating when she was standing there, watching me do everything for a moment. I felt pretty embarrassed. Sometimes I wonder if it was real, or just a figment of my imagination."

"I don't think it was an imagination, you've shown to have cared a lot for him back then. I've seen it," He starts to make a evaluation of what she's told him so far.

"This isn't normal, Alexis. We've had the report of your friend, Sureshock, falling many times in the past ten years. Red Alert said he wasn't functioning right, and the minicon mentioned your name several times."

"Sureshock? Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine. In fact, he's in the base somewhere with Kicker on occasions. I am not sure where he is right now, but I will see if I can bring him to you for a little while."

"That would be great… when you guys came back, I felt so happy seeing my friend again. Maybe a little time with my old friend won't hurt me."

"I agree."

"Thank you for hearing me out, Optimus. I thought you would've got the notion that I was pretty much crazy or something."

"Oh? No," Optimus laughs for a little bit. Alexis joins in for a bit, too.

_I was so silly to think he'd think I was crazy_, she thinks to herself.

**[Ocean City – Base interior]**

"Sureshock!"

Alexis hugs her old minicon for the second time in the past five months, but Sureshock didn't say anything until he just… stared at her. This gives her the idea that maybe he isn't feeling too well again.

_"Alexis. I am so happy to see you, again. The others say you are busy working for the American Government, yes?"_ He speaks in his binary language; she can understand it completely, even though she forgets what he's saying sometimes.

"Yeah. It's so nerve-wracking these days. I hear you're with Kicker now… that's good to hear. Anyway… I'm going to express a concern, though…"

Sureshock tilts his head as if he was going to ask a question.

"I've heard you've been… fainting, if I am not mistaken? If this is true, then why? What's been happening lately?"

"Something is coming, that I know for sure… my fellow minicon brethren can feel the invasive dark force approaching Earth and Cybertron. Who it is, we cannot tell."

"…A dark force? What sort of dark force are we talking about here?"

_"A massive one. One that will cloak everything in the universe."_

Unbeknownst to the talking duo, someone is watching them from a distance. One pair of yellow optics just stare at them and at the same time interpret what they're saying to each other. Who this is, doesn't look like it's going to stay there for long, until the figure fidgets a little bit.

Alarmed by the eyes, Sureshock points directly at them. Behind Alexis, which surely made her stay very still for a second or two before looking behind her to see these eyes, yet she backs away as if this were a real threat.

"Aahhhh! Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down, it's just me, sheesh. Ya don't have to be so alarmed and all…" That annoying voice, the same yellow colored optics from earlier at the gate…

"Ironhide!! Don't frighten me like that again!"

"Hey, I'm sorry! I couldn't help but overhear what you and you're friend are talkin' about. Sheesh!"

"And you do know it's rude to eavesdrop on someone's conversation, especially if it doesn't involve nosy bots?"

"Nosy bots? Why…"

Sureshock got in between Alexis and Ironhide, by raising his hands plus arms and waving them around wildly, trying to get them to stop arguing before it starts.

_"Please, not now…"_ He begs.

"Ugh, you're lucky I can tolerate you, Ironhide. Kicker is just the same, too."

"Hey, grr… that's my partner by default. It's not my fault I have to be pit with him."

"Alright… I understand, but," Alexis calms down, since being frightened by someone she knows, she thought it had been a prank and decided to be angry about it.

"You just can't listen in on someone's _private_ discussion."

"I told you, I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but you're forgiven."

"Okay, uh, thanks? Uh, sorry about overhearing something and all… what were you two talking about, anyway?"

"Stuff… it was just something between me and Sureshock."

"Oh, okay then. Heheh… uh, I better… um… go find Kicker. Yeah, I'll go find Kicker! Later!" Ironhide, embarrassed by his performance and lack of manners, zips out of sight.

"I wonder if he understood what I said. He's been standing there for about five terran minutes before I pointed him out."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Sorry Alexis. I didn't mean to not say a thing."

"That's fine, as long as he didn't understand what you were saying to me."

**[Unicron's Head]**

"Bah! This isn't enough Energon. We need more! You dumb Terrorcons can't even fend yourselves without being blasted to pieces by those confounded Autobrats," Alpha-Q sneers at the damaged Terrorcons limping about the lair. Many of them succeeded in the first two raids, but the last one went so dismal, it just could not be tolerated. Alpha needed to do something, and quick before those sniveling Autobots try to figure out it was coming from somewhere else…

"Just the idea I need… heheh… hahahaha! Why not? Make it look like the Decepticons are coming back with a vengeance!? HAHA!"

Something moves around the lair's junk… it resembles a bulldozer with the claws, and a towing truck end with the tail…

"Scorponok will disillusion those pathetic Autobots into a lie!"

"Ooh, start a new war with them? I never thought you were clever enough."

Alpha-Q snickered, along with the other heads.


	4. Hard Confession

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

Thanks. ^^; I thought my idea was crazy at first, but you guys like it a lot, so I'll continue onward.

_Note_: This happens to be a re-write of Energon. It's going to follow certain episodes, but not all of them, i.e. this can go out of order somewhat. Who knows what will even happen… (The show has it focused on Kicker most of the time… I know he's important, but it's a bit hard for me. By the way, does anyone notice that Kicker's voice is that of the very same voice actor that did Quatre Raberba Winner in Gundam Wing and Amuro Ray in the original Gundam series? I mean, I know who he is, I'm just seeing who recognizes him.)

Faith in You 

**[Space]**

The very moment he had arisen from the depths of the deceased transformers scattered along the grounds within the dark god himself, Scorponok was given the command over the Terrorcons in an instant. This is his first duty, besides the fact that the plan to deceive both the Autobots and Decepticons was about to come into play. Just mentioning the preparation to himself, he travels through the warp zone in his ship mode, many Battle Ravages and Divebombs accompanying him from behind with the terrorcons aiding each other since the Ravages have the inability to fly.

"Move along, we don't have the time to waste!"

He was going to make sure he'd play the Autobots into his trap.

**[Earth – Ocean City]**

"You're kidding me, Alexis," Carlos blinks in surprise.

"You're saying there are _female_ transformers? And we didn't know about them? Aw man, how come Optimus never told us about them before?"

"I don't think he intended on telling us, not during the time on earth and for the period of the situation in space ten years ago, but we didn't think that there were any... well, our curiosity didn't go that far…"

Alexis pauses for a few moments. She is talking to both Bradley (Rad) and Carlos over a three-way communications array.

"Alexis, I'm sure you're fine. There's nothing that's going to go wrong, heck, those robots weren't even after you. However, I think you shouldn't think about the past so much."

"Bradley White!"

"What?" Rad sweatdrops. Alexis sure didn't lose her talent to get angry.

"I wasn't hallucinating if it's returning to me. I'm really starting to think it was real… If it weren't, then it wouldn't be coming back to remind me."

"Alright, alright, calm down, I didn't mean it… So it's real, according to you. What do you suggest we do, then?"

"Rad, you're on Cybertron, right? Ask Red or Hoist. Anyone that would know something about female transformers."

"Are you serious? I mean, what if they don't know anything?"

"Rad's got a point; what if they don't know?" Joins Carlos.

"I'm going to keep on trying. I'm not going to give up easily."

"I was afraid of that…" Monotones Rad and Carlos, each with their own sweatdrop.

"Man, Alexis. Look, we're going to try, but don't come at us and get angry if they say they don't know something; that's why I'm transferring to the Cybertron base with Rad, besides the fact that there may be an imminent attack."

"I know. I'm concerned for you guys, even though Cybertron hasn't been attacked yet. It's just the bases near Earth that's under extreme danger. And my duty is to make sure that nothing happens to the civilians within the cities, and also maintain the treaty between the transformers and humans…"

"That's a lot of stress to take on… but…"

"We're also helping out, too, Alexis. Don't forget, we're your friends."

"Right," She smiles a little bit, reassured.

"Hot Shot!" Carlos exclaims all of a sudden.

"Hey, Hot Shot. How's it going?"

The yellow Autobot lumbers in a bit quietly, planning on using the communications array for something personal, but instead, got two greetings and a surprised expression from the three.

"I swear, I thought Ironhide was bad enough."

"What? What'd he do?" Inquires Hot Shot.

"Oh, nothing…" A slight sarcastic tone caught what Carlos had in mind while watching her expression.

"Eh… nevermind. Anyway, good to see you guys, again. I needed to use the distance communications array, so you three'll have to break it up sometime."

"Oops, sorry Hot Shot. We were discussing something Alexis had concerns about. That's all."

"Heh, my shuttle ride's here anyway, later guys." Carlos cuts out.

"Yeah, I'll be… uh… working on stuff. Later!" Rad finally goes out, too.

"Boys…"

"Not to be nosy or anything, but what were you talking about?"

"I needed to ask you, anyway, Hot Shot. Good place to start. Do you know anything at all about female transformers?"

Hot Shot literally shoots a glance to his human friend. For a moment, she thinks that she went nuts or something along that line with his astonishing look.

"Say… _what_?"

"Um… I said do you know anything at all about female transformers?"

"Uhhhhh… Alexis, this isn't the place to talk about this. However, I know some bits and pieces, but not the complete story. It happened back then, but I'll save it for later."

"Aw, come on, Hot Shot. I'm desperate. This has something to do with the past."

"I'm telling you… this isn't the place or the time. Wait until I'm done, I've got some important matters to deal with."

"Alright, but I'm counting on you to tell me. I'm not going to be left in the dark about something you guys never even said a word about back then."

Alexis stands up and begins to walk towards the exit to the hallway corridors, when Hot Shot spoke, with Alexis' back turned to him.

…

"How do you know about them?"

…

"You'd think I would be nuts if I told you that Starscream enlightened me… ten years ago. After his death, and after you guys left."

After that bit of talking, they didn't say a word thereafter. His face seems a bit shocked to know this, but it hasn't gone unheard that ghosts of transformers have been known to roam Cybertron's old ruined plains, the remaining moon, adrift in space… wherever battle has gone, they have appeared. Their sparks constantly dying, but not extinguished… it's not very odd to hear that, but… why would Starscream tell her about something that should have been kept a secret? What's going on, anyway? 

It had been two hours, and still… He stands there, staring.

That made him realize he couldn't keep it hidden any longer. It had been too long ago.

"It'll have to wait..."

He turns around in a moment's notice and ran right out of the comm. room in search for the human female, his long-time friend. Figuring he could catch her before she leaves, Hot Shot transforms and speeds off down the corridors wide enough for him to maneuver and speed through, burning rubber while doing so.

"Excuse me! Comin' through!"

He almost collides with a group of Strongarm going down a certain hallway shortcut he needed.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Look out!"

Tipping his car mode sideways, and literally driving on his left two right wheels… almost like a side-wheelie, Hot Shot evades hitting the surprised omnicons and lands back on his left two wheels. Once again, his wheels grind the metal floor beneath him and again, his velocity rose as he leapt out of the base's exit, and landing straightly on the roadway towards where Demolishor's post is.

"Outta my way, Demolishor!"

"Huh? Whoa!! Watch it, you bungling Autobrat!"

Demolishor, in the panic, almost tripped over the racing yellow Autobot passing by. The Decepticon tank couldn't keep himself up, that he loses his balance and falls right over on his back.

"Oof!"

_Blasted Autobot! Who does he think he is, anyway?!_

**[Bridge]**

She stops to look over the edge of the bridge's wall. Peering down into the waters, she thinks she sees… something.

A flash of green-colored eyes surprise Alexis, abysmally staring at her, as if they were asking her to come towards the choppy waters of the ocean. Mesmerizing as they were, Alexis …almost believes the purpose…

Veering her eyesight away, she began to rub her face, especially her eyes, a little hard. It was difficult to believe that 'eyes' were in the ocean, as she looks back over the wall itself.

There wasn't anything there but… just salty water.

Is this turning out to be a figment of her imagination?

Or… was there something more to it than the eye?

_"Alexis!"_

"Huh? …Hot Shot? What're you doing out here?"

The yellow car screeches to a halt immediately. Apparently she had been waiting for her ride, but it looks like the driver was late in getting here.

"Alright… I didn't mean to take long. Say, need a ride?"

Although Optimus isn't going to be too pleased with me about not contacting the moon base. I'll have to get back on that later.

"Sure, of course. Can you tell me? I promise I won't tell anyone else… except for the fact I've told the other two and they know about it, but I won't give them the tape."

"Tape?" Questions the Autobot, once Alexis is in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, a recording tape, right here in my hand. I need as much information as I can get. Starscream, he was trying to warn me of something. …What, I don't know."

"Yeah? Well, I can tell you as much as I know, but from there, you're on your own, kiddo."

"You're still calling me a kid, and I'm one of the President's top advisors not to mention I also keep peace between you and the earth. Or at least try to when I'm not bogged down in paperwork like crazy."

"Eh, I really didn't mean it but you're the same as you were back then, even when you're an important human to the Earth as of today. But, now, back to business."

Hot Shot drives off away from the base. It seems so small in the distance, but up close, it's quite massive and breathtaking. While they drive, she presses the record button softly.

"Tell me what you know about them." It was not a demanding voice, just a simple, toneless question, aside from the curiosity.

"You can say they're similar to your male and female human species, but quite different. Y'see… Minicons weren't the only laborers on Cybertron before the war. There had been quite a few number of female transformers, designed for labor and engineering. Very few had the chance to join the military,"

[A past image resurfaces within his mind, the way he remembered it after his activation.... A peaceful Cybertron, and the minicons plus the female workers designing and constructing the buildings, each helping one another throughout history of their planet. Some believe Primus created them for the sole purpose of keeping the males occupied, or as a way of healing himself rather than watch over a community with little action. Many varied in size and power, some even developed a system of class and the other females accepted it as part of the society. Not too many of them seemed capable of firepower, or the will to fight. Too few had that ability. Those that did attempted to join military academies. Others went on to become scientists or medical experts. Some were even harmed or abused as a result from the male-based population.]

"But the problem was, they were… different. They didn't cooperate with the guys as much as they did with other girls. Why? I don't know. It was then in the years before the war, that the females wanted more part in our civilization. Most saw it as a sign of equality they deserve. Others saw it in another way: as rebellion against control,"

[The working transformer women outright demanded that they receive equal treatment because of the way they were misused, or denied other jobs just because of their processor type. Excuses such as 'They aren't smart enough' or 'A female can't do this/that' went around for quite some time. That's when quite a number of pre-war Autobots decided to let them be equal with all. To have their fair share of the planet they live on, as well. However… Some pre-war Decepticons saw it as rebellion against their nature, and their duty. Mutiny hostile enough to break out into possible civil-based war, if necessary.]

"When they found out the women were trying to revolt against them, what were the pre-war 'cons turned out to be a bunch of nasty slave-drivers to the females once we were able to discover those facts, but there were other things besides that particular reason. About three million of your Earth years before we arrived ten years ago, they… just… vanished,"

As if Hot Shot weren't able to tolerate it enough… Alexis notices the sag of his tone, like he lost someone…

"No one found a trace of them ever again. Some say they left for another planet. Most say they destroyed themselves to prevent a war from occurring, just over them. Since then, there have been sightings of them just recently during the Autobot-Decepticon war over the Minicons,"

[Many of the intelligent females decided enough was enough, and made the decision to leave Cybertron forever. To tolerate misuse was enough, to see a war erupt because of them, became unbearable to think about. Using stolen, or crafted ships, about a total of 9/10ths of the population of femmes just left the planet and the minicons to fend for themselves. Many others took as few minicons as they could off the world. The remainder of the workers hid themselves away, what were left on the surface, many destroyed themselves as to set an example they have minds of their own and not mindless beings as they were have thought to have been. Many searches were conducted in order to find any of the remaining femmes that have hidden underground. To this day, none have been found, but there had been reports of a few of them, maybe two or three, running about the planet's surface.]*

While they have been driving along the road, Hot Shot notices the numerous amounts of cars passing him by as if they were panicking from something, but thinks nothing of it for a while.

"That's about all I know, like I said, you're on your own from here."

Alexis presses the tape recorder's stop button quickly, and puts the item away for later use into her purse.

"Thank you so much, Hot Shot. I really appreciate what you did for me."

"Hey, no problem. Ah, yeah, here's your stop."

"Thank, again. I owe you big time!" She shouts as she leaves for her plane. They stopped at their airport, where her driver that usually takes her there, is. It seems as if she were almost late for her flight back to D.C. Strangely enough… there weren't any cars. And it seems way too awfully quiet to be that slow…

"Naw!" He returned his response, when… Had it not been for the smoldering smoke rising from the airport itself, he tries to warn Alexis of the incoming attack.

**"RREEEOOOWWWRRR!!"**

A Ravage tackles Alexis down all of a sudden, more piling up on the rooftop of the burning building. Looks like it had been evacuated during the attack. Alexis screams under panic, struggling underneath the heavy-armored feline robot.

"Slagging heck! Get off of her!"

Hot Shot transforms and realizes a little too late as to just how many there are…

Way too many, just as the Ravages and including the Divebombs come into view from the skies above, another robot furthered the attack: Some oddly large insect-like robot… no, looks more like what the humans would call a scorpion. And it's looming right close, shoving the terrorcons on the rooftop out of the way.

"Hello, Autoscum! You're not going anywhere for a while. I'll make sure of that, heheh."

[Note: * This is technically what I think happened back then. It's one of several theories I share with a few friends of mine. * shrug *]


End file.
